yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of tenants at One World Trade Center
The original One World Trade Center (also known as The North Tower, Tower 1, Building One, or 1 WTC) was one of the twin towers of the original World Trade Center in New York City. It was completed in 1972, standing at a height of , and was the tallest building in the world until being surpassed by the Sears Tower in Chicago in 1973. It was distinguishable from its twin, the original Two World Trade Center, also known as the South Tower, by the telecommunications antenna on its roof. Including the antenna, the building stood at a total height of . The building's address was One World Trade Center, with the WTC complex having its own ZIP code of 10048 due to its large size. It was also known to the notability of having their structures for the House Island of which it was there in 2005 (Primary 2). The entire World Trade Center site was destroyed in the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001; One World Trade Center was the first of the famous Twin Towers to be struck by a hijacked aircraft, at 8:46 a.m EDT, and the second tower to collapse, at 10:28 a.m. Of the 2,977 victims killed in the attacks, 1,402 were in or above the North Tower impact zone. The North Tower was replaced by the present-day One World Trade Center tower, which was opened in November 2014 as the lead building of the redeveloped World Trade Center site.World Trade Center. PANYNJ.gov. 2012. Retrieved May 24, 2012.One World Trade Center construction updates. Lower Manhattan.info. Retrieved August 12, 2012. Tenants at the time of the attacks The tenant list below was compiled from the original list provided by CoStar Group (a provider of electronic commercial real estate information), and quoted by CNN and most media. It was amended using UnBlinking.com.Updated list. UnBlinking.com. 2001. Retrieved November 29, 2012. Entries unique to UnBlinking are in italics, marked (?UB) if uncertain. Companies listed on different floors by each source are marked (CS) at their position in CoStar, and (UB) at their position in UnBlinking. Special cases link to footnotes for more explanations. Cantor Fitzgerald's corporate headquarters were located in One World Trade Center."office locations." Cantor Fitzgerald. August 9, 2001. Retrieved October 4, 2009. Note: Floor numbers in red were part of American Airlines Flight 11's impact area on September 11, 2001, with floors trapped by the impact numbered in dark gray . , marking the spot upon which the original One World Trade Center stood.]] Floor unknown: Cedel Bank International, LG Insurance Company, Alliance Global Finance, AMH International Trading, Associated Charter Marine, Carreden Group, Charles Schwab, CIF Agency, Continental Airlines, Continental Express, Deloitte & Touche, Dimetol International Trade, Eastern Capital Corporation, Falcon International Freight, First Pacific Rim, GAC Shipping, Garwood Financial, Globe Shipping Company, GSI Cargo Service, Hachijuni Bank, Hanil Securities, Lin Brothers International, Max Gregorcic, Morgan Stanley, Norman Elisberg, Pluto Commodities, Port Newark, Trans World Airlines (ticket office)"Ticket Offices." Trans World Airlines. December 3, 1998. Retrieved January 24, 2010. "New York World Trade Center 1 World Trade Center New York, NY 10048". Tenants that left prior to the attacks Between 1978 and 1995, the Consulate of Paraguay was located in Suite 1609 of One World Trade Center."Where to Get Information Before You Go" (requires subscription). The New York Times. Retrieved April 26, 2013."1995: International Adoption – Paraguay." U.S. Department of State Bureau of Consular Affairs. Retrieved January 15, 2012. "Consulate General of Paraguay Consular Section 1 World Trade Center, Suite 1609 New York, NY 10048". Home Lines once occupied Suite 3969."CRUISE LINE OFFICES." Miami Herald. February 7, 1988. 2J Travel. Retrieved January 15, 2012. "Home Lines, 1 World Trade Center, Suite 3969, New York, NY 10048". Tenancy uncertain This section lists companies whose tenancy in 1 WTC remains uncertain. * Alliance Business Centers/International Office Centers Corporation in suite 7967 provided virtual offices to Advanced Information Systems, Cat Technology, CL Moore Financial, Computer Aid, Crystal Castle Realty, CWB Global Executive Search, Cyberpoint, Dvua of New York, Evans, Osborne & Kreizman, Filetek, FJ Wilkes & Co., Global Export Services, Imis, Insurance Overload Systems, Jerry Molnar Personnel, Motive Communications, Persistence Software, Realcom Financial Partners, SIR Services New York, Strongin, Rothman & Abrams, and Stryker Tams & Dill.UnBlinking.com. 2001. Retrieved February 27, 2013. Tenants of new One World Trade Center pictured at late evening in October 2014.]] This is the current list of tenants who are so far occupying the rebuilt and redesigned One World Trade Center. The tower officially opened in November 2014:Office Leasing References External links * "WTC Response Update: Governor Pataki Announces Partnership To Help New York City Businesses In Need Of Office Space". CoStar Group. * CoStar group WTC Info (Archive) * List of World Trade Center tenants via CNN (Archive) * World Trade Center Tenant Relocation Summary via TenantWise.com * World Trade Center Tragedy: Information for Families, Friends and Colleagues – Marsh and McLennan Companies * One World Trade Center website Category:World Trade Center Category:Office buildings completed in 1972 Category:Lists of companies based in New York Category:September 11 attacks Category:Buildings and structures destroyed in the September 11 attacks Category:Office buildings completed in 2014 Category:Office buildings in Manhattan